


Merry Anniversary!

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @sarahcrystalheart said:Can you do a Sam x reader please romantic and has to be festive thanksAndAnonymous said:I was wondering if I could request a Sam x reader where they're celebrating their first wedding anniversary? Love your stuff!! ❤️Word Count: 462Parings: Sam x ReaderWarnings:  fluffA/N: I hope you enjoy this! By festive I assumed you meant Christmas. I combined two requests, I thought it was cute to have their anniversary in December.  Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Merry Anniversary!

Sam and you were bundled up tightly in your winter gear. He had decided to take you out for the night to celebrate away from Dean. This year was your first year anniversary as a married couple. Sam had proposed after 2 years of being together, and you had been thrilled. You had made the decision to get married in December, because you had wanted a winter wedding with the snow and whatever.   
So now hear you were in a horse carriage, as the snow lightly fell on you. You were snuggled into Sams side and enjoyed the Christmas lights and decorations as the horse pulled you along. He had his arms wrapped tightly around you, as he split his time between watching you and the passing festive scenery.  
Eventually your horse tour of the city came to an end near a coffee shop. Sam exited the carriage first then helped you down.  
“Thanks Darling.” You smile pecking his cheek.  
“You’re welcome gorgeous.” He smiles as you blush, even after three years he could still make you blush with his words.   
He takes your hand as he leads you into the coffee shop, ordering you both some hot chocolate. You take off some layers and sit at a booth as you wait talking to each other.   
“Happy anniversary baby.” He says kissing your hand.  
You smile and squeeze his, “Happy anniversary Sam.”  
You sip your hot chocolate and look out the window, “This was really nice thank you.”  
“Anything for you my love, you know that.”  
“All our Christmas shopping is done, and I kinda have an anniversary slash early Christmas present for you.” You glance at him.  
“Oh?” he asks surprised and you smile. You had planned with Dean this part of your anniversary, so he was around here somewhere with a camera. Slowly you take a box from your pocket and slide it across the table to him.  
“Happy anniversary” you say as he takes it.   
You watch his shocked face, and hear the clicking of a camera shutter as he opens the gift to find a positive pregnancy test.   
“I’m gonna be a daddy?!”  
“Merry early Christmas!” you smile as Dean comes over taking more pictures.  
“You knew about this Dean?” he asks  
“I knew she had a surprise and asked me to take pictures. I didn’t know she was pregnant! Congrats man!” he exclaims clapping Sam on the shoulder.  
You can’t help but think that this was a perfect way to end your anniversary, as the brothers embrace. Then Sam kisses you after Dean hugs you and you correct that thought. No this, being in your husbands embrace after telling him he was to be a father and seeing the joy radiate off him was the perfect way.


End file.
